Solo ámame
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: La vida de Hinata había dado un giro completo. ¡Y la culpa la tenía ese maldito cuadro! Naruto & Hinata.


**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de _recuerdos(es decir, flashback)

* * *

**S**o**l**o **á**m**a**m**e**

**By**

**L**ady** M**itzuki

* * *

**[Capítulo 1]**

Robemos un cuadro

* * *

**T**odo su pacifico día se había arruinado al saber la noticia por la misma boca de su amiga, la cual le miraba tan tranquilamente sin saber los problemas en que la había metido una de sus bromitas.

— ¡¿Q-Qué?!

— Bueno, Sai necesitaba algo de inspiración, asi que le dije que te pintara a ti.

Hinata le miró sorprendida y colorada.

— ¡P-Pero… ¿Por qué dejaste que me pintara con tan poca ropa?! –preguntó e Ino rió nerviosa, como si la situación fuese tan divertida.

Sin embargo, Ino no estaba pensando seriamente.

La familia en la que había nacido era la más prestigiosa y una de las más antiguas en todo el distrito de Tokio, y tal vez, para todo el país. Para los ojos del mundo la familia Hyūga era uno de los imperios más grandes y exitosos a nivel global.

Y como si su suerte no pudiese ser peor, ella era la hija y primogénita del quién era el cabeza de todo aquel gran imperio.

De solo saber la reacción de su padre al enterarse de las travesuras y conspiraciones entre Ino y su extraño novio, Hinata pensó seriamente cambiarse de nombre y marcharse de Japón lo antes posible.

Ino seguía riendo.

— Esto no es gracioso, Ino –exclamó, preocupada.

— Vamos, Hinatita, no pasa nada –le dijo, calmada y risueña —. Solo es cuestión que saque mi celular, llame a mi querido Sai y le diga que destruya o esconda el cuadro, en el cual si me permites expresarme, saliste bastante sexy.

— ¡I-Ino! –gritó, acalorada de las mejillas por la sinceridad de la rubia, que rió nuevamente.

— Vale, vale –sacó su teléfono y como le dijo a su ojiperla amiga, marcó el número de su querido novio para comunicarle lo de Hinata.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se sentó en el sofá, dejando sus libros a un lado y poniendo total atención a cada uno de los movimientos de Ino. No era gracioso, no, claro que no. Respirar tranquilamente le era complicado en aquella situación; misma situación que no comprendía todavía en cómo había caído.

— ¡Hola, Sai-chan~! –Ino saludó cariñosamente a su novio en cuanto este contesto a su llamada.

— Hola, hermosa. ¿Pasa algo?

— Eh, no, nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte –comento Ino, sonriendo dulcemente ante los halagos que su sexy peli negro le decía tan naturalmente —. ¿Estás trabajando?

— Si, ahora me encuentro en la galería de arte.

Ino dejó de sonreír cuando aquello no sonó para nada bueno a sus oídos.

— ¿Galería de arte?

— Asi es. La galería de arte central de todo Tokio –le dijo a la rubia —. Sé que te dije que estaría en una cita hoy con un cliente por una de mis obras, pero un buen amigo me consiguió un lugar en la galería donde expondré uno de mis trabajos.

Oh no, aquello no le gustaba para nada; volteó hacia Hinata.

— ¿C-Cual trabajo, Sai?

— El de Hinata, por supuesto –abrió los ojos sorprendida y el habla casi se le va —. El director y el dueño la observaron; estuvimos de acuerdo que sería un gran atractivo para el tema que se dará esta misma noche. "Sensualidad"

— ¡E-Escucha!

— Oh, lo siento hermosa, tengo que colgar. Festejaremos mi triunfo después y dale las gracias a Hinata.

— ¡Sai! Espera… ¡No me… –el pitido en su teléfono la hizo sentirse realmente nerviosa —… cuelgues!

Bajó la mirada y después vio a Hinata, la cual se comía las uñas, nerviosa.

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó, temerosa de recibir malas noticias.

— Eh, bueno… –rascó sus cabellos —. ¿Cómo te lo explico?

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Sai va exponer tu cuadro en la galería central de Tokio…! –pudo ver como el color en la cara de Hinata se iba y palidecía —… Esta noche…

Ok, podía decirle adiós al mundo, moriría joven sin haber amado, sin poder dar su primer beso pese a sus 25 años, nunca formaría una familia y su sueño de poder viajar alrededor del mundo no podría cumplirse.

— Me mato –tomó un bolígrafo, destapándolo y con intenciones de encajárselo en el cuello para tener una muerte segura.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Ino llego antes de que pudiese hacer su movimiento y le quito el arma con que intentaba matarse, mirándole con reproche.

— ¿Estás loca o qué?

— Ino, ¿Cómo esperas que viva después de lo que va a ocurrir esta noche?

— Oye, ya sé que fue mi error y realmente me siento culpable, pero, vele el lado positivo –se sentó al lado de su amiga y acarició su cabello, esperando tranquilizarla —. Habrá miles de personas, desconocidas, que no podrán reconocerte en aquel cuadro.

— Ino…

— ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez mientras uno de esos hombres forrados de dinero al mirar tu cuadro y notar tu sensualidad, venga hacia a ti y te pida matrimonio.

— Ino…

— ¡Oh, y de ser asi! Obvio que tengo que ser yo la que organice tu boda.

— Ino…

— Aunque, también tienes que elegir bien ¿eh?, porque hay de todo tipo de hombres en ese tipo de eventos y estoy segura que muchos pervertidos puedan andar tras de ti, pero no te preocupes, yo protegeré tu virginidad…

— ¡Ino! –detuvo la sarta de tonterías que Ino decía e inventaba en menos de un segundo, con el rostro colorado por lo último que la de iris azules había mencionado.

— ¿Qué?

— Mi padre esta noche asistirá a la galería de arte central de todo Tokio como invitado especial.

—…

—…

— Oh mierda…

— ¡Ino!

— ¡¿Qué, Hinata?! ¡¿Quieres que use palabras bonitas para este tipo de situaciones?!

— ¡Solo cuida tu lenguaje!

— Ay, ya, nos estamos poniendo histéricas y eso no es bueno –se tranquilizó y de paso, calmó la angustia de su amiga.

— Ino, por favor, dame el bolígrafo, si muero ahora mismo…

— Nadie va a morir, asi que deja los pensamientos suicidas a un lado, ¿quieres?

— Pero…

— Shhh, deja que tu amiga piense.

Se calló y dejó que Ino pensara en algo que pudiese ayudarla a no hacerle pasar vergüenza a toda su familia, especialmente a su padre al ver con sus propios ojos la espalda desnuda de su primogénita expuesta a cámaras de video y fotografías que, al día siguiente, en primera plana de alguna revista de chismes baratos y farándula aparecería como foco principal, con un título denigrante que acabaría con su autoestima y la hundiría en la profunda pena.

Si, ya podía ver su vida destrozada por aquel cuadro.

¡¿Por qué dejo que Sai la pintará?! ¿Por qué? ¡Uy, si ya sabía que su amabilidad iba a costarle muy caro!

— ¡Lo tengo!

Lanzó un gritó al aire, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que Hinata le miró, esperanzada.

— ¿Y-Y bien?

— Tranquila Hinata, solucionaremos esto –tomó las manos de su amiga y se acercó a ella —. Robaremos el cuadro.

La sonrisa aliviada de Hinata se borró y sus aperlados ojos se abrieron, llenos de asombro.

— ¿Qué? –soltó de inmediato las manos de la rubia.

— Robaremos el cuadro antes de que los demás lo miren, de esta manera nadie saldrá perjudicado y tu podrás seguir con tu vida, virgen todavía, pero con tu vida normal…

— ¡Ino! –replicó, sonrojada por las bromitas que Yamanaka hacía con su virginidad.

¿Tenía algo de malo ser virgen o qué?

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre que tú y yo hagamos algo como eso?

— Pues… –Ino se llevó una mano a su mentón —. Podemos utilizar un par de pasamontañas, unos guantes que hagan juego, trajes negro apegados al cuerpo para que marquen nuestra figura y…

— ¡Yo no me refiero a eso! –Ino necesitaba ayuda profesional —. Ino, no podemos robar una obra de arte. ¡Eso es ilegal!

— Pff, Hinata, pasan muchos casos de robos por debajo de las narices de los mismos policías. ¡Si hasta un niño puede robar un dulce, ¿nosotras acaso no podemos robar una obra de arte?!

— ¡Claro que no podemos hacerlo porque eso es incorrecto! –se cruzó de brazos, con su ceño levemente fruncido y con una mueca similar al de una niña pequeña —. Y no cuentes conmigo.

— Bueno, entonces quédate ahí sentadita y espera hasta la noche para que tu padre vea como atractivo central del tema de hoy, el cual si me permites comunicarte se titula "S-e-n-s-u-a-l-i-d-a-d", tu cuadro, en donde su primogénita muestra la mayor parte de su "personalidad".

—…

Suspiró, resignada, sabiendo que lo Ino decía era verdadero. Sentarse con los brazos cruzados no la ayudaría para nada, no con el tremendo problema en el que se había… ¡No! En el que la habían metido ese par de pervertidos.

— Ok… t-tu ganas.

— ¡Si, será emocionante, Hinata-chan! –la rubia la atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo, como si el robar una obra de arte fuese como irse de paseo —. Y tal vez, con algo de suerte, podamos toparnos con el famoso 'Kurama'.

Hinata tomó el teléfono.

— ¿Uh? –se separó de ella y le miró atenta —. ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-chan?

— No, solo voy a llamar a un especialista –marcó los números y la miró —. Necesitas ayuda profesional, Ino-chan.

— Deja de decir tonterías –le quitó el teléfono, algo ofendida pero divertida —. Yo estoy bien.

— Si, mejor que una cabra loca.

— ¡Hey!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Ay… **amo la relación de estas dos como amigas, jajaja.

Hola a todas las personitas sexys y sensuales que llegaron hasta esta parte de mi nuevo proyecto. Sé que más de uno tendrá un tomate en la mano dispuesto a estrellarlo, pero seamos realistas, solo mancharán la pantalla de su computadora y yo seguiré trayendo más ideas para nada normales de la pareja NaruHina.

Sip, ahora es el turno de mi OTP.

Aunque... como ya todo el mundo en conoce mis mañas –especialmente mis lectores(as) –, saben que pese a que sea NaruHina, aquello no significaba que no integre al sexy y condenado de Menma que me trae de cabeza.

Les daré un beso psicológico si me dejan un comentario y tendrán la oportunidad de darme un golpe por traerles a cada rato nuevos proyectos que siempre me tardo en actualizar.

Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben, muchos reviews = actualizaciones seguidas y escritores contentos.

Bye y besos para todos.


End file.
